In a cosmetic container for cosmetic substance application, it is important that a user can handle the container to apply a cosmetic substance such as mascara effectively and comfortably.
For example, Patent Literature 1 proposes an application container that has a favorable appearance and that provides easy application even when an application target portion is a surface or the like.